Concerns
This is about the kind of people who play PKQ, and what they are worried about. Because this is a "grind" game where you need to spend a lot of time to collect materials, most players like to see the results of their effort. They need to see that they are making progress in different ways: making a skill or equip that takes many days to craft, beat a level they could not win before, doing better in Raid or Tourney than the last time they tried. Crystal Items Players do not like that items that can only be bought with crystals are much better than the ones that are available in the game. There is a difference between items bought with CE tickets (same item) compared to shop-only ones (better item). The most recent slash raid shows the result that new 1-month players (damage rank 1 and 3) can do better just because of crystal item than 6-month players who have best equipment / units / skills earned from game. This is a problem with most other games, and one big reason people like PKQ so much, because P2W requires no effort and makes their time feel wasted. Summoned Raid Units Raid is a long-term goal that many people have, and getting top 3/5/7/10 is a major achievement. It feels bad when one person can work for weeks to do well in a raid (maybe also spending a lot on AP potions) to earn a good unit, and someone else can just be lucky and win the same result from seal. This was why raid-exclusive units were requested starting from 2nd raid - so it is not possible to summon them, you must work for it. There is a different complaint from new people that they were not here for the early raid, and it is unfair that they cannot get the same unit. One improvement already is having a character available from 2 different raids (good job :) but summoning seems like the wrong answer. With the way summon is now, 10-20% of people will be happy with their luck, 80-90% will be mad at their bad luck. Tourney may not be a good option either, luck is also very important for that. Sequel It is difficult for people to understand how well the game is doing - whether you get enough money to continue development, if there are new people joining or old people returning, whether the game can get badges (which should help attract a much bigger audience). For this, it would help if you could explain how the community can help to meet your goals. One thing that may worry many people is that a sequel means starting over from the beginning, and thousands of hours of progress lost. PVP PVP cannot be "fixed" because there is too big of a gap now between old and new players. All the new equipment and skills are so much stronger than before that even Tourney cards do not make enough of a difference (Death March is completely safe against newer players). Also, the community has changed to be less directly competitive and favor cooperation more - so many players have uploaded unarmed teams of puppets that events are not very interesting. A different event like Raid (but for teams) is probably the direction that people would like to see instead of Tourney. Tourney is too hard for new players so they give up quickly, and leave forever.